


Distraction is a Big Brother's Prerogative.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest., sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean sees Sam in geek mode, he decides a little distraction is in order. What better than sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction is a Big Brother's Prerogative.

When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you.

 

The phrase came to mind as Sam contemplated the wealth of books on Demonic Possession which decorated an entire section of the bunker's library.  
The abyss certainly filled you along with the black smoke, he grimaced, remembering how he himself had been possessed by Meg.  
:  
The wealth of literature was a far cry from the few books they'd once owned on the subject, mostly stolen from dusty book-stores when they were being dragged around the US by their father on his vengeance-quest for the yellow-eyed demon.  
Bobby had owned an extensive library too, but relations between him and John had been prickly to say the least, and only after John's death had Sam been able to consult it more frequently  
:  
John would have given his left hand to have had access to the knowledge and artefacts in this bunker, Sam mused sadly.  
The irony was that it had been his birth-right as the son of a Man of Letters. Fate was a bitch and humans were idiots if they believed they could change it.  
:  
He wondered where his dad was now. He hoped he'd finally been re-united with Mary.  
It seemed so long ago that he'd had his first ever glimpse of his mom, in her spirit form at their old home in Lawrence.  
:  
When she'd told him how sorry she was, he hadn't understood.  
Her deal for John's life had given Azazel free access to her second-born, but Sam couldn't find it in his heart to condemn her.  
It had been the first Winchester deal with a demon but it certainly hadn't been the last!  
:  
:  
“Always with the thinking! Keeping that geek brain of yours in practice, are you?” A voice commented from behind him.  
:  
Sam smiled as he leaned back into the arms of his big brother.  
Dean planted a kiss on the nape of his neck, sweeping aside the barrier of chestnut hair that divided his lips from Sam's warm skin.  
:  
“Well, if I was deep in thought, you nuzzling my neck has kinda distracted me,” the younger Winchester answered smirking.  
“That was the whole idea, Sammy,” Dean huffed, sliding his hands up under Sam's shirt, gently raking his fingernails down the smooth muscled back, while his tongue and lips continued their exploration of his baby brother's neck, sending shivers down Sam's spine.

“There should be a law against you, Dean,“ Sam articulated hoarsely, his eyes fluttering closed in appreciation of the arousing sensations.  
“Mmm. I'm proud to say my ass has been highly desired by our boys in blue, tho' I'm curious to know what crime you'd accuse me of, Sammy.”

“Disturbance of the nerve-endings of the human neural net.”

“Sounds kinky,“ Dean slurred almost intelligibly, never removing his lips from the deliciously-tasting skin of Sam's neck.

Sam laid his head back on Dean's shoulder when his brother decided the left side of his little brother's neck was needing some attention.  
His hands slid around Sam's belly, slipping down into the front of Sam's jeans, insinuating themselves under his boxers, cupping his genitals.  
“Uh, Dean. You only had to ask,” Sam hitched as his brother's strong hands stroked and caressed him more gently than those of the softest woman's.

“Na. Where's the fun in that! I like to take you by surprise when you least expect it, and that's mostly when you're in adoration of the written word!”  
:  
Sam huffed. “There's no moment when 'I least expect it'. You're always horny as hell.”  
“All due to your sexy ass, little brother. Is there a being alive who could resist?”  
“Dean...”  
“What?”  
:  
“This isn't the time.”  
:  
Dean took a step back, brought his arms up and turned Sam to face him.  
“Don't see any reason why not.”  
:  
“I'm in the middle of research on possession. We've been getting blasé these past years, killing more human hosts than saving them. I'm trying to find a way to cut the death count.  
The only positive aspect of my demon powers was that I occasionally managed to recuperate the possessed person.”  
:  
Dean stared at him  
“You DO understand that ninety-nine percent of the possessed are already dead, don't you Sammy?”

“That means one percent are still alive. If we were more careful, we could save them.” Sam bitched back.  
“Sammy...!”  
:  
“Remember when Meg possessed me?”  
“As if I could ever forget.” Dean scoffed.”The bitch shot me.”  
“Well, you didn't kill ME then, and when you and Bobby sent her back to hell, I was okay. You even clocked me one.”  
:  
“Yeah, but that was different. I would never have killed YOU, demon or no demon.”  
Sam's eyes softened. ”Thanks for never giving up on me, Dean. Tell me something..... Is there anything that would make you put a bullet in me?”  
:  
“You're kidding, right?”  
:  
“No. I'm being perfectly serious. What would make you kill me?”  


Dean felt a raw anger fill him at Sam's words.  
“Either you're far stupider than I give you credit for or you're the most insecure shit-head in the universe.  
I'm just gonna say this once and it stands for the past and for the future. There's NOTHING you could do, be, or become that would cause me to kill you. NOTHING!  
If crap happens then we go out together. I've been without you twice, Sammy. At Cold Oak and when you were in the Cage, and I NEVER want to go though that again. You got it?”

Sam stared stunned, at the furious expression on Dean's face, his fervent words piercing his heart.  
:  
“Unbutton your shirt, you idiot!” Dean hissed. “Put your big brain on hold, 'cos sometimes it's more trouble than it's worth.”  
Sam found himself obeying, his fingers trembling as he shrugged off his plaid.  
:  
“Now slip your tee slowly over your head.”  
“Dean..”  
“Shut up,“ Dean answered curtly, eyeing the broad expanse of tanned skin. “Step out of your jeans; now your boxers. Good boy.”  
Sam's cock bobbed half-hard, as Dean raked his gaze over his naked little brother.  
:  
“Touch yourself. Take your cock and fist it until it's hard.”  
Sam did, feeling his brother's lush green eyes on him, igniting a raging fire in the younger man's loins.

“Good, “ Dean encouraged, when Sam's cock stood rock-hard. “Now put your hands behind your neck and don't move.”  
“But Dean...”  
“Do it! And not another word!”  
:  
When Sam had obeyed, Dean knelt down in front of him and ran his tongue up the underside of his cock, not touching any other part of his little brother.  
He worked his way around it, wetting every inch of the velvet-hard skin, before capturing its length in his mouth.  
Sam was big but Dean had perfected a method of taking him all in.

Sam's legs trembled as Dean's wet warm mouth engulfed him, his lips, tongue and teeth combining to stimulate every millimetre of the sensitive organ.

When he felt Sam's orgasm about to explode, Dean drew back, leaving Sam on the razor's edge.  
“What's going though that geek brain of yours now, little brother? “ he taunted. “I bet no great theories on demon possession are fore-front in your mind, nothing other than what my mouth's doing to you.”  
“Dean.. “  
:  
“Quiet, Sam!  
This is all that's important to me, moron, all six foot five of you! Nothing or no-one takes first place before you.  
Now I'm gonna finish this blow-job. You're gonna orgasm, then I'm gonna throw you down on the couch and fuck you. Is that clear?“ he declared.  
Sam gulped and nodded.  
:  
Dean's mouth resumed his adoration of Sam's cock, bringing his little brother to an earth-shattering orgasm, and when the last drop of Sam's come had been swallowed down, he drew back.  
:  
He hadn't touched Sam, but now he pulled him into his arms.  
“Come here, you idiot. Don't you dare think ever again, that there's anything I'd put before you or that I wouldn't do for you.”  
:  
Dean..” Sam kept repeating like some automaton, but his eyes welled with tears.  
:  
Dean's gaze seared into him.  
“I'd burn down the world for you, Sammy,” he whispered. “But for now I'll content myself with breaching your tight little ass.”  
“Get down on that couch,” he added, slapping a hand on Sam's bare buttocks.  
Sam did.  
Dean loved him. His brother was right. Nothing else was important!  
:  
The End


End file.
